myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ji12/Ji12 Fanfiction - Ch1 - Jason, Maiko and the Cafe
Editor's Note: A couple of weeks earlier, after a suggestion from Doc, Jason goes to Josh's house to talk over a couple of questions about MyRoids. Jason's two MyRoids, Taleyni and Alluvia, have been fighting a lot lately and he needs some advice on how to deal with them. Josh is the director of Special Projects and has not been into work lately due to some recent physical trauma. Jason doesn't know any details, just that Josh is a MyRoid expert of sorts. He actually finds Maiko at home alone relaxing while catching up on some manga reading. She is wearing extremely loose fitting top with the straps hanging off of one shoulder with her shorts unbuttoned to make them more comfortable (an actual in-game outfit). Jason seems really nervous and has a hard time not getting a nosebleed. Being extremely flirtatious, Maiko notices this and approaches and begins to tease him. Getting even more nervous, Jason begins to back up but trips on a stack of manga and ends up falling on top of Maiko, half stunned, with his hands holding onto two very soft objects. Only mildly annoyed, she asks him to get off of her. While stuttering an apology, in typical anime fashion, Jason hastily leaves, figuring he'll get an angry call from Josh later about him trying to molest Maiko. Unbeknownst to Jason, Maiko actually thinks his awkwardness was cute, and decides not to tell Josh about the encounter. As Jason walks away from Josh's house, he thinks to himself that Josh is lucky to have such a cute MyRoid. It doesn't help that Jason seems to have a thing for blondes. This becomes a standing joke later on. Currently Jason has promised to spend the day with Chika and while between locations, decides to go to a "themed" cafe that he's heard has some really great desserts. Its theme is supposed to change daily by the waitresses wearing different costumes. He’s also heard the waitresses are supposed to be really cute. He is surprised to find Maiko working there with her sisters. Maiko seems pleased to see him and is instantly taken in by Chika's cuteness. (Note: Black text by Jason. Blue text by Josh.) Jason, Maiko and the Cafe J:Oh, hey Maiko! I didn’t realize you worked here. M: This is our master's "side" project, so naturally we all work here. Come in. Anyone you want to serve you? J:Oh, hey Maiko! W-wait, what do you mean? C:Onii-chan, who is this girl? *Chika is tagging along with Jason today while his other two are at home, probably fighting* J:Why don't you be our server, Maiko? C:Yeah, Maiko-nee, what do you think is the yummiest to eat here? M: I'd love to! Right this way. I'd recommend the parfait for you Chika-chan. C: That sounds yummi! Can Chika have one Onii-chan? J:You can have anything you want. Better make it two Maiko. C:Ooh! Thanks Onii-chan! M:Two parfaits coming up! *Returns a couple of minutes later with two huge parfaits* Here you go! Enjoy! *C and J both take bites* C:This is soo good! J:Wow, this is good. Maiko, did you make these? M:I did. I'm glad you like them! Tsumi-chan makes them better, though. J:You're just being humble. I'm sure yours are as good as hers or even better! C:*talks while taking a bite* They are excellent! M:I'm flattered you like them so much. Hopefully it will take your mind off things. You do seem pretty distracted. J:*Whispering to self* (Yeah, and Maiko's part of the distraction...) C: *says with pouty face* Yeah, it's sister's fault! Hmph! They fight all of the time. M: I see I see. Fighting? Sisters do that sometimes. *Points at Emiko and Kiko trying to get Josh's attention* Those two for instance. J & C in unison: Yep, that's just like them! *stares at each other then both laugh* J:We're not bothering you are we, Maiko? C:Finished! M: Not in the least. *Watches Tsumiko gently break up Emiko and Kiko* Chika, you can probably keep your sisters placated... C:How Maiko-nee? *stares at Maiko with expectant big brown eyes* J:You done already, Chika? M: Just try to remind them that fighting over your brother hurts everyone involved. Or perhaps they can both learn to share. C:I'll try that! J:I guess we better get going. *leaves payment on table* C:Alright. *gives Maiko a big hug* J:Good to see you again Maiko. M: *Pushes the money back and returns the hug* On the house. *Pats Chika on the head* Keep everyone in line. It was nice to meet you. *J & C walk outside the restaurant. He doesn’t notice Maiko watching them from the windows until they get out of sight.* J:So how'd you like Maiko? C:She's nice, and her eyes are really pretty! J:Yeah, she does have pretty blue eyes.. Wait, I mean..! C:Onii-chan?! From this point on, Jason and Chika become frequent visitors to the Cafe and make it a habit to always request Maiko as their server... Category:Blog posts